leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sagee Prime/Nidalee Remake 4
Intro So some of you may have seen some of my old blog posts about this but I firmly believe Nidalee needs a remake. Agree or not I don't really care but if it bothers you so much just pretend this is a new champion concept. Now what do you think of it? My aim here is make Nidalee's kit more cohesive, more reliable, more of a sustained damage dealer, and more useful as a whole to the team effort. To make Nidalee's kit more cohesive I added hybrid scaling on certain abilities and changed some of the damage types from magic to physical. To make her kit more reliable I made Javelin Toss faster and sacrificed its early damage output for better late game scaling. I removed the armor and MR shred from bushwhack and placed it on Swipe but at a smaller % that stacks up and I added a small slow to bushwhack in its place. Lastly I added an additional effect to Nidalee's passive that allows her to ignore unit collisions making pounce in clustered area's less likely to send Nidalee in a random direction. To make Nidalee a better sustained damage dealer I increased her attack range and reworked primal surge from a burst heal with a cast time to a passive effect with an instant cast active. The passive and active effect grant attackspeed and a % of damage dealt heal. The active basically doubles the passive. Finally reduced the damage on pounce and swipe but increased scaling and added hybrid scaling. Swipe is now physical with half the cooldown but also has its cooldown reduced by 1 second every time Nidalee auto attacks or uses an ability. Swipe applies Bushwhacks old debuff and does physical damage which allows it to off put allot of physical damage when fighting enemy champions. Lastly to make Nidalee a better team asset I gave her some light CC. She has a stacking slow on her traps, and a stagger effect on both Javelin Toss and Takedown. The strength of stagger is in basically being able to end channeled effects or stop an enemy from getting off a single auto attack. Finally Nidalee new Primal Surge is now a team buff that acts kind of like a Wota/Zeke's Herald. Ask questions and I will try to answer them. Base Stats , Pusher |date = December 17, 2009 |health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 380 (+90) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 575 (125 - cougar) |armor = 13 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 310 (330 - cougar) }} ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ability Suggestions |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Takedown |firstinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to stagger her target and deal additional physical damage plus increased damage based on how low her opponents health is to a maximum of 300% physical damage. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Bushwhack |secondinfo = (Active): Nidalee sets a poison laced trap that deals magic damage when triggered and additional damage over 2 seconds and reveals the target for 12 seconds. *Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Range:' 900 *'Radius of Activation AoE:200 (estimate)' *'Cost: 60 mana' |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Pounce |secondinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee lunges forward, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 3.5 seconds *'Jump Range:' 375 (estimate) *'Radius of AoE:' 150 (estimate) |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Primal Surge |thirdinfo ='(Passive):'Nidalee regains health equal to a percent of the damage she deals and gains a permanent attack speed increase. (Passive is active during aspect of the Cougar) (Active): Nidalee empowers nearby allies granting her passive effect to nearby allies and double the effect to herself for 8 seconds disabling the passive effect for the duration. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Radius:' 600 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Swipe |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her, dealing physical damage and shredding the enemies armor and magic resist by 10% stacking up to 5 times. Additionally every time Nidalee lands a basic attack or uses an ability the cooldown is reduced by 1 second. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 3 seconds *'Range:' 300 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' 180 degrees (estimate) |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Aspect of the Cougar |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, and in the process gaining a new set of abilities, bonus armor, magic resistance and 20 extra movement speed. Nidalee loses 450 range while using this ability. *'This move is usable when stunned, silenced and suppressed.' *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds |ultilevel = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities.}} Notes: *Stagger means basically an interrupt equal to a 0.1 seconds stun *Swipe has received the shred debuff that bushwhack used to have at a smaller percent but this shred stacks up 5 times allowing longer engages to fall into Nidalee's favor. *This is further assisted by reducing the base damage in exchange of a 3 second cooldown and lower base damage with Attack Damage scaling and physical damage type. * Additionally Swipe has its cooldown reduced by 1 second anytime it hits an enemy champion. This allows Nidalee to chain together multiple swipes and get the full effect of the shred on nearby targets quickly and reliably. *Once ranking Primal Surge the effects are always active even when Nidalee is in cougar form. *Javelin gains a small amount of early rank damage but loses allot of late rank base damage. This is in exchange for better late game scaling and increased projectile speed for more reliability. 'Change Log:' Category:Blog posts